dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Don't Starve вики:Chat/Logs/1 September 2016
02:16 11ъ 02:30 Даров всем 02:38 Логотип чата сломался :/ 02:38 :/ 02:39 Та б2ин 02:54 пириф 04:00 Ну что, с праздничком вас, мои дорогие 04:04 Праздник? 04:05 А где подарки? :/ 04:05 Лол, тут есть такой смайл 04:05 Лол, тут смайлов больше стало. 04:14 Знания — ваш подарок 04:15 :D :D :D :D :D 04:15 Бляхамуха 04:16 Опять текстовые смайлики меняются на эту срань 04:17 Согласен 04:17 ;) :( 04:17 Пошёл ломать 04:17 ':D 04:17 Этот смайл - ':D 04:18 Намного веселее чем этот :D 04:18 Убрал все преобразования текстовых смайлов в это убожество 04:18 :D 04:18 :( 04:18 Если кто захочет убожества — пишите в скобках код 04:19 Перезаход нужен, как я понял 04:19 Наверное 04:19 :( 04:19 Отлично 04:19 :D 04:19 :D 04:19 Да, так получше. 04:20 Уже вижу, это Сосиска добавил ночью 04:20 Мы же с ним говорили уже про это 04:20 Он даже согласился отстать от текстовых смайлов 04:20 Ну, он добавил, ты исправил. 04:20 Какого полового органа блин 04:20 Теперь эти смайлы есть, но они не мешают. 04:20 Я уже убирал 04:21 Он именно ночью добавил текстовые замены на смайлы 04:21 Теперь опять убрал 04:21 Оу. 04:21 Я вчера же был в чате 04:21 У меня вообще вроде смайлов не было. 04:22 именно) 04:23 (дядя) 04:23 ой же ш бред 04:23 Ну дело их уже )) 04:23 ) 04:28 ")" - отличное завершение любого диалога. 04:29 понятно 04:31 (tomat) 04:31 Томат , еееее. 04:31 (томат) 04:31 помидор. 04:32 Может все смайлы сделать в скобках? 04:32 Ну, только в скобках. 04:35 Nfr b tcnm ofc )0 04:35 Так и есть щас) 04:35 или ты имеешь в виду что-то типа (:D) ? 04:35 laughing проще написать по-моему 04:36 или просто на кнопку смайлов нажать) 04:38 Я про Томат 04:38 Томат , я пишу без скобок. 04:38 А вот теперь с ними (томат) 04:38 И где-то еще такое видел. 04:42 А ну это так задаётся 04:42 (tomat) 04:42 Составляется список, слова из которого автоматом преобразуются в смайлы 04:42 Там можно как угодно писать 04:44 (арбуз) =(арбузик) 04:45 (арбузик) 05:12 Мр.Гастер, здравствуйте. 05:12 Тема:154210 05:12 Чет я это где-то уже видел 05:12 :/ 05:13 Да ? Ну ладно. 05:13 Эх 05:13 Надо ведь чистить статью на вики вики 05:13 Все же поменялось. 05:13 .-. 05:13 Он сейчас почитает что о нем думают, а потом наверное вернется. 05:15 Да и вообще, какого он тогда записывался на викию ? Злостно ачивкоманил, отрицая этого. А в итоге на 3-ем месте по очкам оказался. 05:15 Завидовал многим, в начале службы. 05:16 По-этому все равно. 05:17 Крутые челы уходят с вики внезапно, не уведомляя никого 05:17 И с грустью осознают, что жизнь на этой вики будет продолжаться. 05:17 И без них. 05:18 И года не продержался. 05:19 Хм.Мр.Гастер, что-то в этом есть. 05:20 В чем? 05:20 Роль личности на вики очень низка 05:21 Кто угодно уйдёт — ресурс будет жить и дальше ) 05:21 Истинно так. 05:23 Это я по поводу сказанного, мр.Гастер. 05:23 >Крутые челы уходят с вики внезапно, не уведомляя никого 05:23 И с грустью осознают, что жизнь на этой вики будет продолжаться. 05:23 И без них. 05:31 <Майор Лиза> ПЕРВЫЙ РАЗ В ПЕРВЫЙ КЛАСС)))00 05:32 тфу 05:32 Что? 05:32 Ненавижу людей. 05:32 Злодей? 05:32 Нет 05:32 Так он ведь тамада. 05:32 Мизантроп 05:33 А и это тоже. 05:33 Это похвально. 05:33 Смит почему пишет что ты афк? 05:34 Я ? Не знаю.У меня пишется, что все нормально. 05:34 Наверное, когда вчера чатхаки включал, что-то не то пошло, мр.Ярослав. 05:35 (джейд) блин 05:35 это из какого мульта 05:35 чёт знакомо 05:35 (дядя) (джеки) тоже знакомы 05:35 блин 05:35 чё за мульт 05:35 Я сейчас перезапущу чат у меня баг чата и TheStimerGames не видно обще в чате 4 человека. 05:35 Джеки чан наверное. 05:35 Да 05:35 гамер 05:35 Смайл-то как называется ? 05:35 Правильно. 05:36 дядя, джеки 05:36 у меня также было 05:36 и у варта 05:36 и у... 05:36 у всех короч 05:37 А, это кто ? Вы с UTW ? 05:38 Ну да.Точно. 05:38 Эгор с вики уходит... 05:38 И ? 05:38 Освободиться 1 МК, МЧ. 05:39 Мс.Колдсоу ушла, все перешли через это. 05:39 ... 05:39 Это обманкой может ыбть 05:39 Мр.Ярослав ? 05:39 Уже было такое 05:39 Ну да, об 05:39 Об этом я тоже говорил* 05:39 Ну не знаю если он уйдет конечно. 05:39 Что же 05:40 Я пророчу этому дню дьявольское значение. 05:40 До свидания 05:40 Скоро буду. 05:40 Нет... 05:40 До свидания, мр.Гастер. 05:40 Так чего Егор МЧ? он же в чат не заходит... 05:41 Кстати, да. 05:41 Егор МЧ? 05:41 Чей? 05:41 Обычный Эгор 05:41 Чей он МЧ? 05:42 У нас на вики и еще МК. 05:44 Вам кажется 05:44 Лол 05:44 Рили 05:44 Показалось 05:45 Ах да 05:45 Мне же надо уходить 05:45 :/ 05:45 (Привет) 05:45 Я появился, Гастер ушел :/ 05:46 Привет носок 05:46 А я еще сомневался в своих чародейских способностях. 05:46 Привет 05:46 Здравствуйте, мр.Hoso4ek. 05:47 Обычный.PNG 05:47 От 05:47 Здравствуй ) 05:47 В изображениях оставил 05:48 Там скриншот 05:53 SEPTEMBER FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST 05:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUogXC_Ec40 05:54 <Майор Лиза> Желаем мне удачи ;_; 05:54 Желаю мне удачи. 05:55 Да, определенно. 05:55 Ну, и вам мс.Лиза. 05:55 Горстку. 05:55 SEPTEMBER FEEEEST 05:55 <Майор Лиза> Спасибо. Очень признательна 05:55 <Майор Лиза> сентября FEEEEST.... 05:55 <Майор Лиза> Первое сентября.... ееее..... 05:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUogXC_Ec40 05:56 отключи перевод чата 05:56 Привет лиза 05:56 Реально всю малину ломает 05:56 Гастер в школу пошел. 05:57 <Майор Лиза> Я тоже в 10 в школу пойду. 05:57 А зачем удача тебе? 05:57 Вы все сговорились? 05:57 Что не так. 05:57 <Майор Лиза> Угадай с трёх раз 05:58 <Майор Лиза> Делаю это за тебя 05:58 Так чат опустеет та даже наверное бот в школу пойдет. 05:58 (sad) 05:58 <Майор Лиза> Мне нужна удача, что-бы отстоять линейку а потом классный час. 05:58 Чем тебе удача поможет? 05:59 <Майор Лиза> Димка в какой класс там переходит? 10? 05:59 Метеорит упадет, и ты пойдешь домой? 05:59 <Майор Лиза> Да 05:59 Я сомневаюсь что в 10... 05:59 <Майор Лиза> Я предусмотрительна 05:59 В 9, наверное. Так как нет смысла еще 2 года учится. 05:59 Или поступает куда-то. 05:59 <Майор Лиза> Это да 06:00 Сосиска опять робот... 06:00 <Майор Лиза> Это всё Сентябрь фест 06:01 SEPTEMBER FEST 06:01 Еееее 06:01 В-( 06:01 Чего это мр.Ярослав, сходили уже ? 06:02 Куда? 06:02 На линейку. 06:02 Не конечно и не пойду 06:03 Ладно, шутка не удалась.Знаю. 06:04 <Майор Лиза> Ну что, я пошла. 06:04 <Майор Лиза> Мир вашим домам. 06:04 До свидания, мс.Лиза. 06:04 Она твое прощание не увидела. 06:04 *Грустная музыка* 06:04 Пока Лиза 06:05 Хм.Ну ладно. 06:06 Смит вы тоже на линейку не идете? 06:06 Нет. 06:06 А почему? 06:07 Потому что в 12. 06:07 Кадет ведь. 06:09 Хм. 06:09 Кадет-пограничник. 06:10 Чат замер. 06:11 "!Пинг" - проверить соединение с чатом 06:11 !mods 06:11 Работает. 06:12 :3 06:12 Звук слышал. 06:12 SEPTEMBER FEEEEEEEST 06:12 Это работа Вэйдера 06:12 Он медик 06:12 Я медибот 06:13 Медибот 06:14 Зачем опять испоганил текстовые смайлики? :) 06:14 Просил же не трогать 06:14 Они такими были в 2013 06:14 Пока Кольди не удалила их 06:15 Я просто обратно вернул 06:15 Ну а я снова удалил :P 06:15 Они в списке есть 06:15 В списке есть, пусть будут 06:16 Там шаблоны типа laughing 06:16 Пусть будет, я не против 06:16 ну вот 06:16 Лишь бы текстовые :D не меняло 06:16 ок 06:16 Я вот эту часть похерил 06:16 Кстать 06:16 Тебя так сильно бесит Папай? 06:17 ;-; 06:17 (crying) 06:17 Я там не встречал ещё персонажей или мобов которые своим внешним видом или поведением не бесили меня 06:17 Кроме козьей матери 06:17 А Ториэль? 06:17 а 06:17 ок 06:17 Я правда не хотел её убивать 06:17 Но так вышло 06:18 *грустная музыка* 06:18 Спам пощады. 06:18 Ториэль бы вас не убила. 06:18 Я не собираюсь просить пощады ни у кого 06:18 Пусть уже проходит как начал ) 06:18 Это не мой стиль игры 06:18 Все, кто на меня нападают, будут убиты 06:19 Хм.Ну ладно. 06:19 Или я умру сам 06:19 Если его затянет, очень сильно затянет, ведь очень много времени уходит, то он пройдет и на другие концовки. 06:19 Главное, чтобы без спойлеров. 06:19 Пока что не затянуло 06:19 Я все спойлеры прочитал сам уже 06:19 Ну не все.. 06:19 Многое 06:19 Ну емае... 06:19 Ещё после выхода игры 06:19 Когда не планировал в неё играть 06:20 Тогда смысла тебе играть нету 06:20 Есть 06:20 Зачем тогда играть ? 06:20 Я не знаю, чем всё кончится 06:20 лол 06:20 Знаю про Флауи некоторые вещи 06:20 Спойлеры прочитал 06:20 Эта игра не для спойлеров. 06:20 Про главного дудака 06:20 @ 06:20 Асгор или как там его 06:20 Не знает, чем кончится 06:20 Это было после выхода игры 06:20 Я забыл большую часть уже 06:20 Запомнил что-то, но опять же без подробностей 06:21 Я ведь уже говорил всё это -_- 06:21 Знаю про Флауи, знаю про бабу по имени Чара 06:21 Ну и в общем -то всё 06:21 И немного лора по предыстории 06:22 Мр.Гастер, вы вернулись ? 06:22 Концовки я не знаю 06:22 Кроме их названий ) 06:23 Мне полтора дня до отпуска осталось 06:23 Там допройду игру, думаю 06:23 Отпуск ? Т.е. вас ненадолго не будет, мр.Скраггеш ? 06:24 На работе да, не будет 06:26 Сколько дней? 06:26 до 28) 06:26 Хорошего отпуска и игры. 06:27 Спасибо %) 06:27 Да я буду 50 на 50 в городе и на даче 06:28 !mods 06:28 Мр.Ярослав ? 06:29 Что Смит? 06:29 Сигнал проверяли ? 06:29 Сработал. 06:29 У меня нет вроде 06:29 !mods 06:29 Опять. 06:29 F yt? hf,jnftn 06:29 А не 06:29 .Работает 06:44 У меня не работает 06:46 Так он для МЧ и администраторов, мр.Ярослав. 06:46 Вроде. 07:07 А понятно 07:20 Чат вымер? 07:20 Да не. 07:48 Скраг, проверь пожертвования на конкурс. 07:49 Момент 07:49 В стиме кто-то прислал 4 шмотки 07:49 Я трейд пока не принимал, чтобы не смешивалось с моими вещами 07:49 Деньги ща проверю 07:50 16,63 р 07:50 К началу конкурса было 1,63 р 07:51 А, ещё вот от тебя вижу шмотку на первое место 07:52 LordAndre предложил вам обменяться: 07:52 В фонд конкурса скриншотов. PS : Ник - Antendre (?) 07:52 Рюкзак и три кардигана 07:53 Короче, тело Веббера от меня ты получил, да? 07:54 А вообще, советую завести второй аккаунт под шмотки для конкурсов. 07:54 Ну трейд висит, я пока не буду принимать до оглашения результатов, ок? 07:54 ок 07:54 Ну уже не второй.. Но да 07:54 А когда конкурс закончиться? 07:54 Писали до 1 сентября вроде 07:54 Сегодня. 07:55 Я Вейду напомню. 07:55 Если я вам скинул клип группы pain это будет считаться пропагандой всякого нехорошего среди несовершеннолетних?) 07:55 А то вдруг засудят ещё 07:55 А кто засудить может? 07:55 Pain - Call Me в общем, если интересно, на ютубе найдите :D 07:55 Хз ) 07:56 ФСБ которое прослушивает наш чатик 07:56 ФБР 07:56 Может тоже 07:56 Если я буду скидывать сюда ссылки на пупы, это будет считаться нарушением? 07:56 ФБР у пиндосов 07:56 Я не знаю, что такое пупы 07:56 Только пупки 07:56 RYTP 07:57 Смит, Гастер они в школе? 07:57 э 07:58 Ихихих 07:58 Не завидую я школьникам 07:59 Школа – это место, где шлифуют булыжники и портят алмазы © 07:59 За чатом теперь следить не будут ну и не будит также за кем следить... 07:59 Лично знаю нескольких талантливых и способных ребят, которых сломала школа 08:00 Я с гоповского района, школа такая же 08:00 Ни разу со времён выпуска не посещал 08:00 :D 08:01 Ну я думаю единственный кто будит с большим онлайном в чате. 08:02 Я буду в чате в моменты, когда буду дома 08:02 Плюс временные пояса у всех свои 08:03 Ну а я вовремя когда все в школе больше... 08:03 Почему я уже подозреваю, к чему ты клонишь?) 08:03 Ещё три фразы назад 08:04 Ну возможно вы думаете как я ну я точно не знаю... 08:06 %))) 08:06 А чё на вы -то ?) 08:07 Я же ещё не такой старый ) 08:07 ..или такой? 08:08 Ну смотря сколько вам? 08:08 25 08:09 Ну я на вы, и за уважения к вам. 08:09 Хз, мы ещё лет 10 назад как-то решили для себя, что интернеты это место где все на ты 08:09 Даже к дядькам за 40 на ты обращаилсь ) 08:09 Ну спасибо) 08:09 Лестно 08:12 Привет WX-66 08:12 Здравствуй. 08:14 Сентябрь, уже... 08:14 32-е августа, не? 08:15 ) нет август не горит) 08:15 93 июня же 08:15 Ещё 2 месяца лета 08:16 Ну да ну да 08:17 245-е января 08:17 =P 08:20 Eve online сделали f2p 08:21 meh 08:35 Тихо 08:35 Тссс 09:00 Привет 09:00 Носок 09:01 Уже приветствовались. 09:01 А ну тогда ничего 09:02 Тест 09:02 Тест пройден успешно? 09:02 Нет 09:02 Ты хочешь шрифт боту сделать? 09:02 Нет 09:02 Ты хочешь что-то сделать боту? 09:02 Относительно 09:03 Ты хочешь что-то сделать? 09:03 Да 09:03 Еееее 09:03 :D 09:03 Экстрасенс, магия, Ванга, и тд. 09:03 Это все ко мне. 09:04 Вижу все МЧ ушли 09:05 Смит же тут. 09:05 Или нет? 09:06 SEPTEMBER FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRST 09:07 Нет 09:07 Они все в школе 09:09 Он сгорел 09:09 Вот 09:10 Вейд 09:10 !mods 09:10 !mods 09:10 Пингануло? 09:10 Нет 09:10 !Mods 09:10 09:10 !mods 09:10 !mods 09:10 !mods 09:10 !mods 09:10 Должно было пингануть... 09:10 !mods 09:10 !mods 09:10 !mods 09:10 !mods 09:10 !mods 09:10 !mods 09:10 !mods 09:11 !mods 09:11 !mods 09:11 !mods 09:11 !mods 09:11 !mods 09:11 !mods 09:11 !mods 09:11 !mods 09:11 Спам - плохо D: 09:11 !ban Jeki123 09:11 Звук включён? 09:11 Да 09:11 Хах 09:11 лол 09:11 А чатхаки? 09:12 default time was used. интересно, сколько это 09:12 2 часа 09:12 Или бессрочно :D 09:12 У меня Не кликается ping phrases 09:12 D: 09:12 Всм? 09:12 У вас нет статуса chatmoderator, который необходим, чтобы забанить участника. 09:13 лол 09:13 У меня также было 09:13 Это если участника такого не существует 09:13 Кого забанить хочешь 09:13 Пф 09:13 Если скрэг МЧ, и не может забанить... 09:13 То получается я могу... 09:13 :D 09:13 Я выше банил того же самого "человека" 09:13 А щас не даёт 09:13 !ban Mr.BaneVader for default time reason lalka 09:13 Вы этого не видели 09:14 !help 09:14 !help meee 09:14 /halp 09:14 *Ослеп, ничего не видел* 09:14 фЯ видел 09:14 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 09:14 ya dumal eto kappa 09:14 !ban 09:14 (джеки) (джейд) (дядя) 09:15 TI CHOOOOOOOOOOO 09:15 Интересно, как выставлять время 09:15 Через пробел не понимает 09:15 Слитно? 09:15 :D 09:15 "!ban Dmitry221060 for 1 second because test" 09:15 хах 09:16 !ban Dmitry221060 for 1 second because test 09:16 *Сейчас словлю кучу банов* 09:16 !ban banan for 1 second because test 09:16 SEPTEMBER FEEEEST 09:16 FEEEEEEEST 09:16 Спам : ) 09:16 FEEEEEEEST 09:16 Не трогайте Банан. 09:16 :D 09:16 SEPTEMBER FEEEEEEST 09:16 :D DD 09:17 Но я хочу потрогать свой банан... 09:17 Достали Банан и трогают его. 09:17 Я немного нарушу правила 09:17 Почему мне нельзя этого сделать? 09:17 Вы где находитесь? Уберите свой банан. 09:17 Но я сам себя покараю 09:17 Я техник, я могу тестить масскик :D 09:17 Кстате 09:18 Раджаджаджаджа отассбластил Дельфи 09:18 И Сина 09:18 И он более менее прав о Дельфи 09:18 Ахаха 09:18 http://imgur.com/a/g5HTb 09:19 хм 09:19 Какой эксплойт?) 09:19 :D 09:19 У меня так не вышло 09:19 Еееее 09:20 Масскики 09:20 Наконец-то работают. 09:20 Well 09:20 Понять и простить <3 09:20 Самобан тайм 09:21 И на сколько? 09:21 Сложна 09:21 Как банить 09:21 Навсегда 09:21 *Грустная музыка* 09:21 !ban This is test account for 1 minute because test 09:21 Это чо за фигня? 09:21 Больше так никогда не делай. 09:21 Так что за эксплойт? 09:21 Теперь видно кто онлайн 09:22 !ban This is test account for 1 minute because test 09:22 ((((( 09:22 Который фальф пофиксили* 09:22 ? 09:22 Да, тоже хочу знать. 09:22 Да 09:22 И он с таким грустным смайликом 09:22 Что за эксплойт? 09:22 > Да. 09:22 Димон 09:22 Будто это хорошо, когда у людей лагает. 09:23 больше так не делай 09:23 Это эксперементальная магия 09:23 Это был тест Масскика. 09:23 Она очень опасна 09:23 Не надо такой магии 09:23 Который разрабатывался годами 09:23 Её будет юзать бот (kappa) 09:23 В самых крайних случаях 09:23 Не надо тут крайних случаев 09:24 !пинг 09:24 Просто кикни буйных. 09:24 И всё. 09:24 !Пинг понг. 09:24 !Пинг понг. 09:24 !Понг 09:24 Блин 09:24 Я тоже хотел сделать понг 09:24 Меня опередили 09:24 :D 09:24 (тролль) 09:24 !Панк 09:24 !Фанк 09:25 !Фак Scraggesh, Пожалуйста, перестаньте нарушать правила чата, в противном случае вы будете забанены. 09:25 !Пинг понг. 09:25 лол 09:25 !фаг 09:25 (Привет) (Привет) (Привет) (Привет) (Привет) 09:25 Слава Вейдеру 09:25 *Вейдер очень рад новым смайлам* 09:25 !ass 09:25 Няшные зиги :3 09:25 нежные совы 09:26 !Dick 09:26 !Cock 09:26 Это петух 09:26 Да 09:26 птиух* 09:26 :) ) 09:26 (Птиух) 09:26 (птиух) 09:27 Это что ещё на нахрен) 09:27 :D DD 09:27 Это птиух. 09:27 Это Птиух. 09:27 Наркоманы штоле 09:27 R[09:27 Кхм 09:28 http://cs4.pikabu.ru/images/previews_comm/2014-08_2/14076688311049.jpg 09:28 Нет 09:28 Не принимаю 09:28 Привет, Гастер. 09:28 Привет, Носочек 09:28 Ненавижу детей. 09:28 Привет 09:28 Бери выше. 09:29 Уже со школы пришел? 09:29 Ненавижу людей 09:29 Вот. 09:29 Я их еще и перекрикивать должен. 09:29 Нуда 09:30 Ну 09:30 Мне хотя бы цветы подарили 09:30 :/ 09:30 кто? 09:30 Какая-то девочка. 09:31 Awwwwwww 09:32 Я тож детей терпеть не могу 09:32 Солидарен 09:32 ++++ 09:32 В любом возрастен 09:33 Орут 09:33 От 0 до 120 09:33 лет 09:33 Соглашусь 09:33 Мне кажется... 120-летние дети, это странно... 09:33 Ты у нас скреш ребенок получаеться 09:33 Это страшно. 09:33 Я бы скидывал детей в однц большую яму по заветам Остера 09:33 Щас же дети ещё тупее стали ) 09:34 Все в айфонах да планшетах 09:34 У нас уже был разговор про Деградацию :D 09:34 Селфики, инстаграмчики 09:34 Мерзость 09:34 +++++++ 09:34 О 09:34 Великолепно 09:34 Что? 09:34 Что именно великолепно? 09:34 Music.ly... 09:34 ... 09:34 Ой вс 09:35 У меня сча будет PTSD 09:35 Что есть человек с моими взглядами. 09:35 Потный Толстый Старый Дед? 09:35 ПТСД 09:35 У тебя странные ассоциации, Скрэг. 09:35 :D 09:35 Post traumatic Stress Disorded 09:35 Я люблю аббревиатуры 09:35 :D 09:36 значит ты скреш 09:36 УБХ 09:36 Хоспаде, хватит насиловать мой ник ) 09:36 Можно писать тебе аббревиатуры, а ты будешь коверкать их. 09:36 Очень веселая игра получается... 09:36 Да 09:36 Я первый 09:36 :D DD 09:37 SK 09:37 Я васптче щас работать буду 09:37 Ацтаньте) 09:37 А как же игра ( 09:37 Геймлей которой, кстати, намного лучше и актуальней сегодняшних игр. 09:39 ох ё 09:39 Забыл про конкурс напомнить 09:40 *Вычеркнуть пункт "Напомнить Сосиске напомнить о конкурсе"* 09:42 Вейдеру* 09:43 "Напомнить Сосиске напомнить Вейдеру напомнить о конкурсе" 09:50 Они помнят 09:52 Чет я нипонил 09:52 Что с Эгором? 09:52 Он реально ути собрался? 09:52 уйти* 09:53 <Майор Лиза> Лялял 09:53 <Поклонник Лизы> Привет 09:53 <Майор Лиза> Дратути)0) 09:53 Фу 09:53 Мемесы пошли 09:53 <Поклонник Лизы> О Лизка как раз тогда когда я зашло :3 09:53 <Майор Лиза> ЗАШЛО 09:53 <Майор Лиза> Да ты точно Соша 09:53 <Поклонник Лизы> дяяяяя 09:53 Какие Люди Лиза привет 09:53 (гениус) 09:53 <Майор Лиза> Привет 09:54 <Поклонник Лизы> Привет как там тебя 09:54 <Поклонник Лизы> (Привет) 09:54 Еееее 09:54 <Майор Лиза> Еееее 09:54 пффффффф 09:54 <Поклонник Лизы> что то не то??? 09:54 Как в школке? 09:54 (траль) (траль) 09:54 <Поклонник Лизы> Нормасик 09:54 <Майор Лиза> Классуха ужасная. 09:54 Я там уже сто лет не был 09:54 <Майор Лиза> Просто вообще жуть. 09:55 <Поклонник Лизы> ну бивает :( ((( 09:55 <Майор Лиза> Заставила меня следить за этими даунами D: 09:55 Какими? 09:55 Мелкими? 09:55 <Поклонник Лизы> а что поменяли ксуку 09:55 <Майор Лиза> Одноклассниками 09:55 : ) 09:55 (пека) 09:55 Так ты там Королева??? 09:56 Меня заставили следить за тысячей людей 09:56 :/ 09:56 <Майор Лиза> Она отпустила нас погулять 15 минут, и такая "МУСАЕВА СЛЕДИТ" 09:56 <Поклонник Лизы> это точно однокакшники такие :3 09:56 Масаева????? 09:56 ххыхыхыхыхых 09:56 Мусаева 09:56 Мусараева 09:56 Кхм 09:56 <Майор Лиза> мусаЕва (нет) 09:57 <Поклонник Лизы> НЕ НУ А ЧО НОРМ ФАМИЛИЯ 09:57 <Поклонник Лизы> 09:57 <Майор Лиза> мУсаева 09:57 За нарочное коверкание надо ппредупреждение давать 09:57 <Майор Лиза> ДА ТЫ ТОЧНО СОША 09:57 :/ 09:57 <Поклонник Лизы> А ты что думала Лиз???? 09:57 <Майор Лиза> СОША ПОСТОЯННО ГОВОРИТ "НЕ НУ А ЧО" 09:57 <Майор Лиза> Лол это реал ты? :D 09:57 За нарочное коверкание ников/имен 09:57 * 09:58 <Поклонник Лизы> Ну ты чо а знаешь сама :3 09:58 <Поклонник Лизы> Это уроки вам задали??? 09:58 (джеки) 09:58 Их вроде не задают 09:58 В первый день 09:58 <Майор Лиза> Не задают 09:59 <Майор Лиза> Нам даже расписанку не дали, я хз что завтро будет 09:59 <Поклонник Лизы> Ну уроки в первый день есть (angry) 09:59 .-. 09:59 Так это затишье перед бурей. 09:59 Блин, эти смайлы меня пугают 09:59 Что за буря? 09:59 Качество по лучше в смайлов надо! 10:00 Лучше их меньше сделать. 10:00 Так и визуально качество лучше будет 10:00 <Поклонник Лизы> Не бойтесь плиииииз (wink) 10:00 <Майор Лиза> Мы отсидели классный час, где эта училка говорила что в жизни главное МАТИМАТЕКА И ФЕЗЕКА!11! 10:00 Лол 10:00 Я таскал аппаратуру 10:00 Которую приносил 10:00 <Майор Лиза> Лол 10:00 <Поклонник Лизы> лол это то слово 10:00 И уносил 10:00 Какая техника Танки??? 10:00 Чтобы быть тамадой у чертовых детей. 10:01 <Майор Лиза> Грузщик высшего уровня 10:01 <Майор Лиза> тамада-грузщик высшего уровня 10:01 Я не знаю... покажите мне человека, который говорит "Главное в жизни Математика и Физика" не детям. 10:01 <Поклонник Лизы> :) ))) 10:01 Гастер-тамада-грузчик высшего уровня 10:01 .-. 10:02 Гастера-тамада-грусчика-модера-чатера 10:02 <Майор Лиза> Высшего уровня 10:02 <Поклонник Лизы> да 10:03 <Поклонник Лизы> Ладно пока всем (сердечко) 10:03 Ага 10:03 <Майор Лиза> Покеда 10:03 Пока 10:03 <Майор Лиза> Фух 10:03 Что фух? 10:04 Ужс какой 10:04 <Майор Лиза> Вини пух 10:04 Стоит появиться девчонке в чате, сразу же начинается форменное безумие 10:04 :Ф 10:04 <Майор Лиза> Лизе* 10:04 Да любой, думаю 10:04 Курице* 10:04 Им пофиг 10:04 Сколько на вики девочек??? Лиза, Кикуха, Соша 10:05 Кикуха? 10:05 Да 10:05 <Майор Лиза> КИКУХА 10:05 Кто это? 10:05 щас 10:05 <Майор Лиза> Бубука мб 10:05 Кхм 10:05 Аааа 10:05 Кликуха? 10:05 ЗА коверкание имен/ников надо предупреждение давать. 10:05 Сестра Климова? 10:05 <Майор Лиза> У Климова есть сестра? 10:05 да 10:05 Да 10:05 Klikuha 10:05 Вредная 10:06 чо 10:06 От 10:06 Эм 10:06 <Майор Лиза> ГЫ 10:06 Вредная вообще из другой эпохи 10:06 <Поклонник Лизы> Прив ;3 10:06 (Привет) 10:06 <Майор Лиза> Приветики 10:06 Да пофиг 10:06 <Поклонник Лизы> СОСИСКА (silly) 10:06 ... 10:06 <Поклонник Лизы> Ты злой гастрит ;( 10:07 ЧТТТТТТТООООООООООООО 10:07 <Майор Лиза> Гастрит лол 10:07 Кто ЯЯ?! 10:07 <Поклонник Лизы> Что твориться??? 10:07 <Поклонник Лизы> Дя 10:07 Вингдинг 10:07 <Поклонник Лизы> Ты Злой Гастрит 10:07 Гастер 10:07 Я знаю, как проверить личность этого поклонника 10:07 Астер 10:07 Кинуть бан по айпишнику 10:07 Зачем? 10:07 Кто начнёт жаловаться на бан, тот и есть 10:07 <Поклонник Лизы> нет 10:07 Да это Соша 10:07 <Поклонник Лизы> я бегу 10:07 С печеньки вики 10:07 Он бана испугалась 10:07 <Майор Лиза> Инфа сотка 10:08 Я так понял 10:08 Я-то чё, мне пофигу, развлекайтесь 10:08 И по чуму ее Гаст не понравился? 10:08 Лишь бы детей не начали стругать при мне 10:08 Прям в чате 10:08 =P 10:08 Стругать? 10:08 чему* 10:08 Пардон? 10:08 Да 10:09 Ну делать, типа 10:09 Скреш у нас на вики есть проверяющий ip? 10:10 скреш 10:10 Тфу 10:10 Хватит насиловать ник, Гамер Яр 10:10 Рили 10:10 Не надо. 10:10 Не ну как тогда писать? 10:10 По буквам, например 10:10 (hmm) 10:11 Скреггшесх так? 10:11 Скраггеш 10:11 Scraggesh 10:11 Скраг 10:11 На крайняк 10:11 Ок Скраг запомню 10:12 ВиндингАстерноль 10:12 Gjxnb 10:12 почти 10:12 %) 10:12 Мде 10:12 Меня и сокращенно можно 10:12 Гемер Джурослем 10:12 :/ 10:13 Кстати 10:13 Что? 10:13 На нашей вики оригинальный ник только у Скраггса вроде. 10:13 Почему? 10:13 Ну и у Лизы 10:13 И что это означает? 10:14 У остальных в нике какой-нибудь перс. 10:14 СосискаКи 10:14 Это перс? 10:14 У меня нет 10:14 Если погуглить меня, всё, что выдаст интернет так или иначе имеет отношение ко мне 10:14 <Майор Лиза> СОСИСКА ЭТО ПРОДУКТ 10:14 Это продукт 10:14 Никаких случайных предметов или людей 10:14 чат 10:14 не тормози 10:14 У меня имя и професия 10:14 Если тебя загуглить, выдаст кучу геймеров и кучу Ярославов 10:15 Меня попробуй 10:15 https://yandex.ru/search/?text=WingdingAster0&clid=1955455&banerid=0500000134&win=142&lr=10928 10:15 А вот я 10:15 :/ 10:15 <Майор Лиза> Геймер %РАНДОМАЙЗЕР% настолько мейнстрим, что у меня аж коленки трясутся. 10:16 Возможно, вы имели в виду: Sosiska 10:16 Пора править вики вики!!11 10:16 https://vk.com/sosiskaki 10:16 Это не ты, часом? :D 10:16 лол 10:16 <Майор Лиза> У меня есть в друзья сосиска 10:16 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWprGDnL7e2o0WcTWdxoWog 10:17 Ето про мой ник 10:17 А 10:17 Спаси и сохрани 10:17 Нашли друг друга как-то, контактеры? ) 10:17 Кто ищет 10:17 Тот всегда найдет 10:17 http://exir.ru/cgi-bin/ikonboard/topic.cgi?forum=7&topic=521&start=210 10:17 тоже наш герой?) 10:18 ох лол 10:18 ох лол Ошибка: неправильное время